


One Home, Four Corners [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: Exit/Corners (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma, amputee character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Exit/Corners Roommates AU: One Shots)Sometimes there is OneSometimes there is TwoSometimes there is FiveAnd sometimes there is SevenHow many people living together is not the point.The point is how they live together, and/or what they have been through.
Relationships: Ink Greer & Liza Thatcher, Ink Greer & Rae Nandon, Rae Nandon & Liza Thatcher
Kudos: 5





	One Home, Four Corners [DISCONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I've seen this Free visual novel game called Exit/Corners.  
> I do highly suggest checking it out.  
> Anyways, I've decided to write some one shots on an AU on the story.  
> While it's centric around being a roommate AU, some chapters will have different plots and characters of different Roommate AUs

_Ink was in a black, empty void. Though somehow, he was still standing on some invisible ground. To say the least, Ink was incredibly confused and somewhat anxious of this. Ink had never seen this kind of black void since..._

_Ink shook his head, as he tried to get that memory out of his head. He began circling in that one spot, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. After a while, he saw what appeared to be a person in the distance. Looking closer, Ink realized who it was. “Aether?”_

_No reply._

_“Aether! What are you doing here? I thought-”_  
_“You never tried to save me.” Aether interrupted. In was taken aback from this. Ink was puzzled from what Aether said. “W-What-?” “You are so useless, Ink. How could anyone love someone as pathetic as you.” Ink trembled as Aether’s words pierced his heard. No… This couldn’t be Aether. She would never say these things!... Right?_

_“Pfft. And you must of thought that I actually loved you? Like I said before, Why would anyone love someone like you?” Ink tried to speak up, “I-I…” Before he could get the words out, Aether turned away. “What ever. You’re not worth my time.” Aether began disappearing into the void. Ink cried out for her as he tried to run after Aether._

_The non-existent ground seemed to gave way, as Ink began falling. As he fell, he heard taunting whispers. They seemed to get louder and louder and louder!_  
**_You are worthless. You are worthless._ **  
**_You are worthl-_ **

* * *

Ink jolted awake, in a cold sweat. Ink breathing quickened as his eyes shifted around the dark room. At first, Ink thought he was still in the dark void. That is, until his eyes adjusted to the black room, and Ink realized that he was in his bedroom. He sighed in relief and laid back down, so he could go back to sleep. 

Nothing.

He tried getting into a more comfortable position to sleep.

Nothing. 

He tried to empty his mind.

Nothing.

No matter what, Ink couldn’t fall back asleep.

* * *

A somewhat loud, yet muffled noise was heard in the middle of the night. Rae grumbled as he tried ignoring the noise. But it was no use, Rae couldn’t ignore this infuriating noise coming from where ever. Begrudgingly, Rae slowly raised himself from his bed. It was a bit of a struggle -with having one only one arm and all- but Rae managed to sit upright. Using his one arm, he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. How late was it? 

Rae looked at his clock. **_3:05_**. Rae grumbled, even more frustrated. Who could be up this early in the morning? “I swear to god…” Rae said to himself, as he slowly stood up. He quietly exited his bedroom, and began to find the source of the noise. Before he could venture further, he suddenly bumped into something -or, someone. “Ah- Hey! What’s the big deal?” Rae hissed out. He then realized that it was Liza, who was ‘glaring’ at him. 

“First off, I didn’t even see you. So don’t give me that crap. Secondly, I came out here to know what’s making that noise!” Liza explained, a bit harshly. Rae rolled looked at Liza. “Well, I guess that means you’re not the one making that fucking noise.” He said. Rae began walking again, “Come on, lets see who’s doing it then.” Liza followed close behind.

Rae and Liza peered into the living room of their shared house. Rae saw that the TV was turned on, while Liza could hear the noise coming from the TV. Rae and Liza both knew that one of them turned off the TV before they went to bed. So that meant... “God damn it, Ink.” Rae swore under his breath. “What is he even doing up this early?” Liza wondered.

“We’re about to find out.” Rae simply replied, as he walked towards the couch.  
On the couch, sat Ink, in a fetal position. He blankly stared at the TV, not noticing Rae and Liza. It wasn’t until Rae spoke up, “Hey. Ink. What the fuck?” Ink snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his two friends. It was obvious that they were upset that they were woken up by him. Ink wanted to apologize, but the Ink simply made a mumble that sounded like a ‘sorry’. Though, it seemed that Rae nor Liza got what Ink was trying to say.

Rae spoke up, in a frustrated manner, “Ink, do you know how early it is? The rest of this country is actually trying to sleep at this time! So could you actually try having some decen-” Rae realized that Ink wasn’t paying any attention to him. In fact, Ink was acting a little off. Rae closed his mouth, a little unsure of what to do. 

Liza decided to ask the question, “Ink, what’s the problem. There is clearly something wrong.” Ink responded in a quiet manner “It’s fine. Nothing to worry about.” Rae didn’t by it, “Ink, we all know that what you said is BS. You know you can just tell us-” Ink suddenly interrupted “Guys, I’m fine… Could you just… Go away?” Liza and Rae were now sure that something was wrong with Ink. He was hiding something, and they wanted to know what was on Ink's mind. 

“Ink, look. I’m not the best with this kind of shit, but...What ever is messing with you, you can talk about it.” Rae assured.   
No response.

“Ink, come on. What’s bothering you?” Liza asked.

No response.

“Ink…” Rae trailed off, not sure on what to say next.

Ink turned back to the screen of the TV, and lowered his forehead until it touched his knees. Ink started to quietly cry as his body shook. Rae looked at Ink, a little surprised from this. Liza could hear Ink's quiet sobs, as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. They just stood there for a while, until Rae took a deep breath, and sat next to Ink. Using his one arm, he brought Ink into a awkward, yet warm hug. Liza came over and did the same.

Ink’s sobs became louder, and he began to say, “I-It’s my f-fault… I-I should o-of…” This made Liza and Rae hug their friend even tighter. They let Ink cry out his emotions that they bottled up, until they fell asleep from their tears they’ve spilled. Liza helped Ink into a sleeping position, while Rae fetched a pillow and blanket for Ink to sleep on the couch, since they didn’t want to wake Ink up to carry him to his bedroom.

* * *

They never found out what made Ink do that on that night. Though, they did know that it was connected to the trauma they all went through. Who could blame Ink, really?


End file.
